Dark Introductions
by Darth Vorace
Summary: This is an updated version of Dark Introductions. Don Torro tells Silo about the Great Battle that is to happen sometime in the near future.


Dark Introductions

Silo was on the riverbank again, looking out over the calm water. Everything was the same, except for one thing: the temperature. It seemed to be steadily dropping; unusual in this part of the world.

"What's up with this?" Silo asked himself. He continued on at a slow pace, looking around. He stopped when his breaths formed thick, white clouds in the air. "This isn't normal…"

Suddenly, everything became covered in a thick coating of silver frost. Flowers drooped, branches dipped closer to the ground as if they were depressed. The river completely froze over. Silo stood on the shore cold and shivering.

In the center of the river, a black splotch appeared. Silo just stared in disgust. Or interest; he couldn't tell which. Then, out of the center of that splotch, a tall figure slowly emerged.

"You must be Silo Traken" the dark figure said politely. "The Chosen One for the Ice Orb."

"Uh…" Silo managed to say. He just stared at the strange figure that appeared out of the ice. He was dressed in an elegant black suit, like the businessmen wore, but there was something off about this. (Besides the fact that the man just appeared on the ice.) The suit seemed to be…moving. It looked like it was some kind of black liquid with dark, swirling patterns flowing into and out of each other. Other than that, the man looked somewhat normal. His hair was dark brown and slicked back. His face was clean-shaven and his eyes were a light shade of blue.

"Oh, excuse me! I forgot my manners!" The figure said. "My name is Don Torro."

Don walked towards Silo with his hand up, expecting a handshake. Silo was stunned and didn't move at all. Don looked behind him and noticed all of the frozen scenery. He put his hand down.

"Oh, sorry about the whole freezing business" Don said. "Makes the whole entrance thing a bit more dramatic. I'll take care of it."

He snapped his fingers and all of the ice shattered and disappeared. The flowers went back to their lively form and the branches swung back into shape. A few startled squirrels landed in the river because of the sudden motion of the branches.

"Um" Silo mumbled. he thought he was dreaming. Don raised his hand again and Silo shook it. The man had a very tight grip.

"Anyways" Don said and let go of Silo's hand. "This is the reason I am here: to tell you of the Great Battle."

"G-Great Battle?" Silo said shakily. "What the heck is that? When did it happen?"

"That's the thing" Don answered and put his index finger up in the air in front of him. "It hasn't happened yet. It is a great battle of the Chosen Ones. The only survivor is the one to save this world."

Don seemed to get a strange smile on his face for a moment. It disappeared the instant he noticed Silo staring at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"How-how am I a Chosen One with a stupid orb?" Silo asked. "It's just a blue ball of...stuff."

"What did you feel when you touched it for the first time?" Don asked.

"It felt...cold" Silo answered. "There was this red one, too. It felt hot..."

"Wait" Don interjected. "You could feel the hot and the cold? I've never heard of someone being able to do that before. You could be compatible with every orb there is."

"How do I use the orb?" Silo asked in anticipation. Don just looked puzzled for some reason. "Don? Hello?"

"Oh yes. Of course" Don said as he popped out of his little state of confusion. "You hold it in front of you and focus on that one element. Become one with it and you should be able to merge with it. You will then be the embodiment of that element."

He paused for a second before continuing. "Well, I have things to do. Farewell!"

Don started to phase away into black dust. Silo managed to hear a few soft words while the man faded away. "The Ultimate Chosen One?"

Silo just stood on the riverbank for a few minutes going over what had just happened. He didn't believe any of it. The Great Battle? Bull crap.


End file.
